battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spaz
Spaz was a middleweight thwackbot built by Mike Regan and Team Vicious. It competed in Long Beach 1999 and Season 2.0 of BattleBots, claiming the Season 2.0 Middleweight championship before being retired. Team Vicious built another robot named Thwak for Season 3.0. Spaz was named after an inherent flaw in two-wheeled robots that make them hard to control, leaving them to "spaz" around if not driven right, hence the name. The robot was rebuilt within a week after Long Beach as it continuously lost control if it was more than half way across the arena. Mike was unable to take part in Season 1.0 as he was already participating in a film. Team Vicious also competed in Season 2.0 with the lightweight Scrub, which was not as successful. Robot History Long Beach 1999 After a forfeit from Ill Intent, Spaz eventually fought Carnivore. Carnivore won by KO and Spaz was eliminated. Spaz came back in the loser's bracket and fought Stuffie. Stuffie won on a judge's decision and Spaz was eliminated. Spaz wasn't finished, however, as it participated the megabot rumble at the end of the tournament. Spaz was one of few robots still moving in the end, but lost out to Deadblow. Season 2.0 Spaz's first match was against Tobor Rabies. Tobor Rabies moved towards Spaz, who started spinning, and got hit by its spiked arm. Both robots clashed together in the center of the arena and both robots started push each other. Spaz backed up and started spinning again, but got stuck on the ramrods. Tobor Rabies approached as Spaz escaped. Spaz continued spinning and Tobor Rabies tried to push Spaz around the arena. Spaz tried pushing Tobor Rabies for awhile and tried to hit it with its spiked arm, but missed several times. Spaz got its spiked arm stuck on the hellraiser, but it was able to escape. Both robots got stuck on the hellraisers for awhile and both robots started pushing again before the time ran out. Spaz won on a 38-7 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Blue Streak. In the beginning, Blue Streak was being hit by Spaz's spiked arm and was being pushed onto the killsaws, but Blue Streak escaped and drove itself onto another set of killsaws. Spaz kept on hitting Blue Streak with its spiked arm and pushed it until it lost a drive chain. Both robots slammed into each other one more time before the time ran out. Spaz won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street. Due to damage sustained in Buddy Lee's previous fight, Buddy Lee couldn't use the lifter for this fight. The match was a pushing match with Spaz being the more maneuverable and more powerful. Spaz immediately attacks Buddy Lee, sending the three stuffed dalmatian toys onto the arena floor. Buddy Lee continued to come at Spaz but Spaz continued to strike, even managing to get under Buddy Lee and push it around. Spaz attacked the dogs, sending two of them across the arena before resuming its attacks on Buddy Lee. Eventually, the truck's tailgate came off and Spaz became inverted. As Buddy Lee moved away, Spaz managed to get to the right side of Buddy Lee and hit the My Buddy Doll, knocking it to one side. Spaz swung around as Buddy Lee approached and got the spiked arm caught in the grill of Buddy Lee. As time runs out, Spaz took itself to the killsaws where it became temporarily trapped. Time ran out and Spaz won on a 26-19 judge's decision. This meant that Spaz was now in the semifinals, where it faced Bad Attitude. Spaz was flipped immediately by Bad Attitude's initial charge. Bad Attitude lined up a second shot, but got stuck on the killsaws. Spaz started to spin and struck Bad Attitude with its spiked arm. Spaz continued to be aimed at and slammed by Bad Attitude, getting tossed around the arena. Bad Attitude once again hit the killsaws and then got wedged underneath Spaz and pushed it hard into the wall. Bad Attitude then got stuck under the spikestrip. Spaz tried to free Bad Attitude, but it failed as Bad Attitude was being counted out and Spaz won by KO. This meant that Spaz was now in the middleweight finals, where it faced El Diablo. Spaz made the first approach, but was knocked by El Diablo's rotating drum. Spaz swung its axe and knocked one of El Diablo's horns off. The bots moved towards the killsaws with El Diablo losing full mobility after it lost one of the two wheels that support the drum. Spaz swung its weapon repeatedly, hitting El Diablo and pushing it near the killsaws. El Diablo took a ride over the saws but kept moving. Spaz was showing more mobility and got some more weapon damage points while El Diablo tried to line up its rotating weapon for a shot. The time ran out and Spaz won on a close 25-20 judge's decision. This meant that Spaz was the new middleweight championship of Season 2.0. Spaz wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Spaz was one of few robots still moving in the end, but like Long Beach 1999, it lost overall to Deadblow again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "He's so bad, he makes medicine sick. He fights to the death with a razor-sharp pick. Introducing SPAZ!" "The rubble in the wake of this bad dude, tells a nasty tale. But to finish the story, he needs to slay one more Demon. Here is SPAZ!" "He'll lull you into a state of relaxation, just so he can kill you, stuff you, and hang you in his trophy room. Here is SPAZ!" Merchandise Any appearances by Spaz in merchandise are listed below: *Spaz/MiniBot Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Middleweight Champions Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots from California